A Little Unplanned
by LostHero171
Summary: When a young Saiyan watches as Frieza destroys her home, she decides to bide her time and train to defeat him. Years pass, and she finds herself on Namek with new allies. When she begins to fight with Frieza, it's not like she thought. She learns that she has a different role than simply defeating a monster. She must set the stage for what was a little unplanned.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I didn't finish the first one, but I wanted to rewrite it due to 1. The many plot holes that I had accidentally created 2. The fact I made all my OCs pieces of microwaved plastic 3. My brain going "You need to change that." for every single chapter.**

**This idea was my first fanfiction, and now I know I can improve it. **

**So yeah. Enjoy the rewrite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Space is supposed to be quiet. There's supposed to be nothing but planets, asteroids, and stars in it, save for a few moons and suns. Inhabitants of the planets are supposed to keep to themselves. One planet may have have fights and wars, but those fights and wars would stay on that planet. No one else would get involved. Because of this, the Universe was peaceful.

Then the Cold Empire took over. They destoryed entire races, and made alliences with others. The Cold family name spread through Galaxy after Galaxy, and with it came fear. The Empire grew, more and more planets joining its ranks, some forced under its control. At the same time, more and more planets were purged or destroyed.

At first, many planets tried to resist the Empire, but when it was shown that any effort to fight the Cold family would be useless, they started to keep to themselves. Planets grew distrustful of each other, cutting of communications or even going to war. The Universe was no longer peaceful.

This was especially true for Planet Vegeta. Though only one Saiyan knew of the threat that his race faced, it was anything but peaceful. In front of the red planet, a tyrant and his soldiers faced only one enemy, a lone Saiyan named Bardock. He wasn't about to let his home be destroyed, not without a fight. He would not let Frieza win.

The problem was, he would have to get the wall of soldiers that was between himself and Frieza. Then again, they were just that, a wall. They were only there to slow them down. Frieza knew that he would would get through them, but it didn't matter. They were disposable.

Bardock let out a battle cry and powered up, a blue aura surrounding him as he charged forward into the hundreds of soldiers. He went through them easily, wanting to get to Frieza as quickly as possible. Grabbing one soldier by the arm, Bardock threw him into another, then killed them both with a single ki blast. Not even blinking, he turned to punch a different soldier in the face, which sent him flying, then whirled back around to knee another one in the gut, doubling the alien over. One after another, different soldiers fell to Bardock.

With a smirk on his face, the tyrant known as Frieza just watched as the saiyan made his way towards him. He sat in his chair with his head in his hand, the other hand holding a wineglass. He swirled the liquid that it held around and around, thinking to himself as he watched. _I'll let this show unfold, _he thought, _then I'll end it with a bang. _Moving his thick pink tail to hang over the edge of his seat, he took a sip from his glass, a look of cruel enjoyment in his ruby eyes.

Bardock's onyx eyes, however, were filled with hate and rage. He bared his teeth at the tyrant, then started forming a sphere of blue energy in his palm. "I know what you're planning, Frieza!" he yelled. The pink and purple alien just continued to smirk as Bardock went on. "I'm not going to let you destroy my race!"

Then, Bardock laughed. It sounded slightly insane, but at that point, he almost was. He continued once more with his speech. "This is for my entire race, Frieza! This is for the Saiyan race!" With that, he hurled the ball of ki at Frieza, his face adopting the alien's own smirk. _No way you can dodge that, Frieza, _he thought. Frieza soldiers only watched as the attack sped towards their leader. They knew not to interfere.

But Frieza didn't even try to dodge it. Lifting his head from his hand, he raised a single finger and started to charge his own attack. It grew quickly, forming a ball of sinister red energy that easily outmatched Bardock's tiny blue one. As soon as it got close to the red ball, it was seemingly swallowd by the massive sphere of ki. As soon as this happened, Frieza began to laugh.

He was still laughing as his attack continued to grow, but still he did not let it fly. Bardock just watched, a look of shock on his face. _But I put everything I had into that attack, _he thought numbly. Fear and anger were added to his face, but as one question came to mind, so did a look of confusion. _Why?_

_Why would Frieza do this? _Bardock thought. _The Saiyan race has been nothing but loyal to him! We have done his dirty work for years, even giving our own prince to him as a soldier! Why would he suddenly dispose of us like trash? _

Frieza's laughter grew louder as, with a flick of his finger, he finally released his attack, the massive sphere moving quickly. As it came closer to Bardock, it obliterated any soldiers that were in its path. They screamed as their bodies turned to ash, but Frieza continued to laugh. They were of no use to him. Besides, he had many more to replace them.

Bardock just stared as the attack grew closer. _Why? _he thought. His mind raced, almost desperate to know why Frieza was doing this. Then, it clicked. The Saiyans were becoming a threat. They were getting stronger every generation, each newborn child outmatching one born just months before. Soon, they would reach legendary proportions.

And the legend itself. A Super Saiyan.

As this thought hit Bardock, a vision struck him too.

_He was in a field of blue grass, the sky above him a light green. No one else was near him. He looked behind him, seeing nothing. Facing front once more, his eyes widened. In front of him was a man, a man who was facing Frieza. He had familiar hair, the style looking just like..._

_"Kakarot!" Bardock gasped. Kakarot turned to face his father, a serious look on his face. 'This is my fight," he said. "Don't worry." Bardock was about to say something, but his body began to burn. White-hot pain overtook him, and the vision faded._

Bardock's eyes shot open, the pain begining to take over his mind. His armor began to peel away from his body, his skin blistering and burning away. At the same time, he became unable to feel any pain. The sensation dulled, becoming more like a annoying ache than the feeling of his skin being burned off.

Bardock began to smile. He knew he was dead. He even knew that he was going to Hell. But it didn't matter. At that moment, he felt pride. Pride for his son, who would one day beat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race. Bardock began to laugh, the sound still insane, but at the same time happy. "My son is going to beat Frieza," he said to himself. Then, he yelled it. "My son is going to beat Frieza!" The sound of his shouts were silenced as Frieza's ball of energy forced its way through the first layers of Planet Vegeta, then exploded at the core.

Frieza sat in his chair, laughing at the sight of the destroyed planet. "Look at the fireworks, just beautiful!" he laughed. "What a show! Really ended with a bang!" He continued to laugh, the soldiers who had survived the explosion floating below him, staring with wide eyes at the debris and rubble of Vegeta.

Just like that, most of the Saiyan race was gone. Not even a body was left floating with the rocks where the planet had been. The rocks continued to float around in space, floating apart from each other as the seconds went by. The remains of the planet began to drift apart. In the rocks, though, a small white pod shot by, hidden by the rubble of Vegeta. It continued to fly out of sight, Frieza nor his men noticing it.

Inside the pod, a young Saiyan stared at the remains of her home, tears in her eyes. She kept in her sobs, instead letting her anger take control over her sorrow. She screamed, her power becoming visible around her. She screamed louder and louder, not stopping. Her energy flared around her, gaining a blue hue as her rage was released. Just as her energy was about to explode, she fell to her knees, exhausted.

Breathing hard, she fell face forward onto the floor of the pod, her arms at her sides, too heavy to move. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, and she let them close. She almost didn't hear the pod's computer announce its next destination.

"Heading for Planet Nelon."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter one of the rewrite. I have to keep the old story up, due to the fact that I don't have copies of the chapters anywhere. I will delete it once I retype chapter 22.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the next chapter! Thanks to those of you who followed, favorited, or reviewed!**

**Thoughts, dreams, visions, or flashbacks:** _Look like this_

**Regular present day actions: **Look like this

**Regular Speech:** "Looks like this"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The girl continued to remain unconscious as the pod zoomed through space at hyper-speeds, sometimes jolting or jerking to change direction or avoid an object. She stayed unconciuscious for days almost, thanks to the sleeping gas the pod emitted and her own exhaustion. She didn't even dream, her mind too tired to make its own reality.

Finally, after six days, the pod's computerized voice spoke at last. "Arriving at Planet Nelon. Landing in two minutes." The girl barely moved, only shifting slightly. Just before the pod entered the atmosphere, the sleeping gas began to wear off, and she groaned.

What finally woke her up was the sudden blaring noise and the red lights. She jumped to her feet, not at all sluggish from her sudden awakening. The pod began to shake violently, so much that the girl had trouble trying to stand. She stuck her tail out and waved it around as she wobbled, regaining her balance. She had a look of concentration on her face as she shifted her stance, allowing herself to stay on her feet without the help of her tail.

"WARNING! SYSTEM ERROR 00935!" the computer's voice blared. The girl grit her teeth. "How am I supposed to know what error 00935 is?!" she screamed. The pod began to shake even more, and it grew almost unbearably hot inside. The girl began to get an idea as to what error 00935 was.

_The pod is burning up! _she thought. _It can't handle the heat of going into the atmosphere! _Looking out the small window on the door of the pod, the girl could see the surface of the planet coming up fast, the view tinted orange by the heat. An idea came to her mind as the ground grew closer, and she reached for the button to open the door.

The door began to open, then was snapped off by the force of the wind as it fell. The girl didn't care, though. The whole thing would be destroyed in about a minute. She stood as close to the opening as she could, then waited as the ground care closer and closer. Seconds before the pod smashed into the ground, she jumped out and rolled onto the grass.

She heard the pod crash behind her, then felt the heat as it exploded. She stood up and turned around to see the ramains of her pod, just melted metal and a few wires. She watched it burn for a few seconds, then was alerted by her scouter to a person behind her. She whirled around, lunging at the threat.

"What the heck!" yelled the kid she had jumped on. The girl got off of him, realizing that he was only her age, that and the scouter said he only had a power level of five. He was only as strong as a third-class infant.

The kid stood up, dusting himself off. "What did you jump on me for?!" he yelled angrily. The girl rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have snuck up behind me," she said calmly.

"I didn't sneak up behind you!" the kid shot back. "I walked towards you and was about to say "hi"!"

"Shoulda said it sooner," the girl retorted, earning a glare from the boy. "You know what?" he asked. "I think I'll let you stay in the rain!" The girl rolled her eyes. "It's sunny," she pointed out. The boy turned purple. "So?" he said. "It could start raining!"

"Yep," said the girl. "That's why I'm going to find a cave." She began to walk away, leaving the boy behind her. "Fine!" the purple-haired boy yelled after her. "Enjoy your dumb cave!" The girl looked back behind her shoulder and yelled back, "I will!"

She continued to walk, and walk, and walk, and soon the boy's shouts were lost behind her. She grew tired of walking after about a hour, and decided that food would be what she would find before a cave. She took to the skies, and after a few minutes of flying, she found a herd of what appeared to be green and brown cattle of some sort.

The girl landed in the middle of the herd, and they animals didn't even notice her. They continued to slowly trudge along, munching on the grass at their feet, then moving on to another patch. The girl was slightly dumbfounded that living creatures could be so...mindless.

She walked up to one of the bigger animals of the herd, then easily snapped its neck. The rest of the cattle didn't even stop eating. They walked past the girl and her food, not caring about the dead member of their species. The girl hefted the animal over her shoulder then lifted off the ground again.

This time, she found a cave as she was flying. She landed next to it, noticing the clouds coming in from the south. The boy had been right. She smirked as she thought back to her argument with him, mentally laughing at the fact that the boy would probably get caught in the storm before he would get home.

_But I am still nice and dry, _she thought. She then began to gather sticks so that she could make a fire, doing her best to collect them before the rain made them unusable. Finally, after she had collected what seemed like enough sticks to build a house, she picked up a last few sticks and carried her bundle into the cave.

As she got the fire going, she heard the first few rumbles of thunder, then lightning lit up the cave for a brief second. After a few seconds of quiet, the rain began to fall. It fell slowly at first, lightly pounding on the leaves of the trees on the top of the cave, then it began to fall harder, knocking the leaves off of their branches as well as the branches off of their trees.

The inside of the cave echoed with the beating from the raindrops, and the girl had to keep her fire away from the mouth of the cave so it was not put out by the rain that was blown in. She began to prepare her food to be cooked, skinning it with a stick she had made a bit sharper. She was about to move on to the next step, when the lightning lit up a figure in the distance.

The girl's eyes widened a small bit, then she shook her head. _He'll probably go somewhere else, _she told herself. _He's most likely going to his own house, actually._

But the figure got closer to the cave with every flash, and the girl sighed as he finally got to the mouth of the cave. "I thought you were going to leave _me _out in the rain," the girl said as the form of the dripping boy walked in. His purple hair was plastered to his forehead, his identically colored eyes flashing in annoyance.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that and go sit by your amazingly warm fire," the boy replied. He then did just that, and the girl went back to preparing the animal she had killed. No conversation was started, only the fire's crackling breaking the silence.

When the animal was finally ready for the fire, the boy spoke up. "How do you want to split it?" he asked, nodding towards the now cooking animal. The girl raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked. The boy started again. "How do you want to split it? You did catch it, so you would get the bigger piece-"

"We are not sharing," the girl stated. "You're staying warm with my fire, you're taking shelter from the rain in my cave, we are sharing enough."

"But sharing is caring," said the boy. The girl turned back to her food. "And I'm not caring," she replied. The boy was quiet after that, and he didn't even look at the girl or the food as she cooked it. It was only when it was completely cooked that he spoke again.

"How about this," he started, "I'll catch the rest of the food for as long as this storm lasts, and that will be for a long time." The girl took a bite out of the animal's leg. "No thanks," she answered. "I can catch my own food for a few days." The boy laughed. "But this storm is gonna last more than a few days," he said.

"How long then?" The girl asked. The boy smiled wide. "Oh, just a few weeks," he replied. The girl put down the leg and sighed. "If I give you part of this animal, you swear to catch food for both of us for a week at the least?" she asked. The boy nodded. "On my honor!" he promised.

The girl sighed and tore off a piece, then tossed it to the boy, who caught it and immediately began to eat. The girl went back to eating as well, highly suspicious that the boy had been lying about the storm. What was she going to do about it though?

What was she going to do about anything? Frieza was probably aware that she was alive, and he was most likely going to hunt her down. After he found her, he'd probably force her to become a soldier again. That, or he's just kill her.

That was the only reason she had let the boy have any food. If this storm really was going to last for weeks, then she needed him to catch the food so she could train. While he was away, she'd train until she passed out. She had to become what Frieza feared most. She had to become a Super Saiyan, and get revenge for her race. She would do whatever it took.

The boy spoke up, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Lavenda," he said through a mouth full of food. The girl looked up at him, confused. "What?" she questioned. The boy swallowed and spoke again. "Lavenda," he explained, "is my name." The girl went back to eating. "Why does that matter?" she asked. Lavenda frowned. "Well, if I'm staying in a cave with you for about two weeks and catching all the food, I think you should at least know my name," he answered.

The girl was silent, then shook her head. "Okay, but don't expect me to remember or use it," she said. "I don't even want to remember that you're here." Lavenda stood up. "Gee, you sure make me feel welcome," he said. The girl ate the last bite of her food. "Saiyans are good at that," she replied.

Lavenda just shook his head and went to the back of the cave. The girl picked up the bones from the meal and tossed them outside. She held only one in her hand when she sat down by the fire again. She snapped it in half, then began to eat the marrow. Lavenda watched as she did this, then turned to face the wall, covering his ears to block out the cracking of the bone as the girl ate.

Finally, she tossed the pieces of the bone out with the others and went back to the fire. She leaned against the wall behind her, closing her eyes. Lavenda closed his own, tired and full. He was ready to sleep.

"Zucani."

Lavenda opened his eyes and looked at the girl. "What?" he asked. The girl didn't speak again. She still had her eyes closed, and she was breathing steadily. Lavenda smiled. He laid back down and closed his eyes again. "Alright then," he said. "Goodnight, Zucani."

Zucani didn't reply, but she opened her eyes and looked over at Lavenda. When he didn't turn around, she let her eyes close again and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Info: <strong>

**Zucani and Lavenda are both four at this point in the story, but they are smarter than you would think.**

**Lavenda is a Neolian. His race is known for their intelligence and talent for creating amazing technology. Imagine a race made up of Bulma's. Though Lavenda is only four, he would have the mind of a fourteen year old, which is normal.**

**Zucani is, of course, a Saiyan. I personally believe that all Saiyans are smarter that an average human, based on Vegeta when he was a child. He seemed smart for his age, and I believe he was around six at the time. This is why I choose to believe that Saiyans have higher I.Q.'s than humans, though not as smart as the Neolians.**

**Lavenda's race is made up of human like creatures with brightly colored eyes and hair along with sometimes elf like ears. They are basically the same as humans, with the exception of having a slightly different anatomy. I can't help but give them two hearts like a Time Lord.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I didn't finish this chapter before I had to leave town for a few days.**

**Here's chapter three! Thanks to chares and AlternateAvenger for reviewing!**

**Speech: "looks like this"**

**Dreams, Flashbacks, or thoughts: _Look like this_**

**Regular, present day actions: Look like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that any questions you may have about the story could be answered in the info at the bottom of the chapter, so don't forget to check that out!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

As the days passed, Zucani realized that Lavenda hadn't been lying about the length of the storm. After three days, the rain still hadn't let up, finally beginning to flood the ground. The only thing that had stopped was the thunder, and Zucani was glad for that, as it would hurt her ears every time it sounded.

Soon, the flooding became a problem. The water crept into the cave, running across the floor and making the firewood damp and unusable, as well as making it hard to fall asleep. Puddles of water didn't make the best beds.

Lavenda had quickly come up with a solution, using the already damp firewood and a few rocks that were scattered around the cave to make a small dam-like barrier at the mouth of the cave, blocking out most of the water that tried to make its way through.

Lavenda also kept to his word about finding them both food. Everyday, he went out into the pouring rain and somehow came back with a meal. He'd come back sopping wet and would always get a smaller part of the meal, but he never complained. He'd be silent as he ate, never looking at Zucani or anywhere else. A routine was soon formed.

Lavenda would go out for food, and Zucani would train until he got back. When he did, the two would eat in silence, then do whatever it was that wanted to do for the rest of the day. After a few hours had passed and it started to get dark, they would go to sleep in their part of the cave. No talking to each other. No acknowledging that the other was there.

On the fourth day, Zucani decided to change this.

The two were eating when Zucani spoke, surprising Lavenda and herself. "Thank you," she said. Lavenda almost choked. "What?" he coughed. Zucani was hesitant, but she said it again. "I-I said thank you." Lavenda turned back to his food. "Umm...you're welcome, I guess." Zucani nodded, and the two continued to eat their food in awkward silence.

The rain began to pour down even harder, and the thunder began again, louder than before. Zucani grit her teeth as her ears were assaulted by the loud _booms _of the storm, and started eating faster than normal so she could lay down and cover her ears. Lavenda continued to eat normally, noticing Zucani's odd behavior.

Zucani finished eating and tossed the bones outside, stomping over to her spot in the cave and sitting down and facing the wall, putting her hands over her ears to block out the noise. Her tail sliced the air like a whip, and she was as tense as could be. Lavenda looked at her in pity, then went back to eating.

As he ate, he (very much unlike Zucani) enjoyed the storm, the thunder soothing him, as he was used to his planet's dramatic weather. He closed his eyes and listened, noticing small sounds like the leaves that brushed together in the wind, and the splash of the bigger drops into the puddles. He was very, very relaxed.

Then there was a louder _splash _as feet walked through the puddles, and Lavenda sprang to his feet. Putting out the fire the best he could, Lavenda then rushed over to Zucani and pulled her up. "What are you doing!?" Zucani yelled, but Lavenda put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed.

Pulling her farther into the cave, Lavenda ignored the harsh words that Zucani lashed out at him. He kept going further and further back, soon losing the ability to see in front of him.

"Watch out!" Zucani yelled, this time pulling _him _to the side. Stumbling a bit, Laveda turned to look at Zucani. "What was that for?" he asked as quietly as he could. Zucani rolled her eyes. "You were about to run into a rock, genius," she said. Taking his arm, she pulled him along, helping him avoid objects he couldn't see. "Why are we going this way?" she whispered after awhile. Lavenda stepped over a rock then replied, "I'll tell you later."

Zucani stopped. "You will tell me now, or I'm not going anywhere," she said. Lavenda sighed. "This is not the time!" he said. Zucani crossed her arms. "I will start screaming my head off if you don't tell me, and since you're making me be quiet, I'm assuming that that would be a bad."

"Don't you dare," Lavenda warned. Zucani opened her mouth, and Lavenda started to talk. "We can't be found here," he said quickly. "It's hard to explain, but you're not supposed to be here." Zucani rolled her eyes. "I'm a Saiyan on a planet full of Neolians," said said. "I think that's kind of obvious."

Lavenda tried to pull Zucani forward, but she wouldn't budge. "Please, let me explain this later," Lavenda begged. Zucani started walking. "Fine," she huffed, "but you better walk fast, I can hear whoever we're running from getting closer." Lavenda's eyes widened, then he started running, Zucani running ahead to lead the way.

After a few minutes of running, the two came to the end of the cave. Lavenda was out of breath, panting heavily, but Zucani had her arms crossed and was looking at him in annoyance. "Oh come on," Zucani groaned. "You have to be able to run farther than that. I'm not just gonna stand around in this rain."

"No...I...can't," Lavenda panted. Once again, Zucani rolled her eyes. She walked over to Lavenda, then picked him up, holding him bridal style. "Hey!" Lavenda yelled. "Are you insane?!" Zucani continued to hold him above the ground. "Are you going to run?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, sure!" Lavenda answered. "Just put me down!" Zucani smiled. "Good," she said, starting to run once more. Slower than he was before, Lavenda followed, muttering under his breath. "Stupid monkey," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Zucani yelled behind her. Lavenda tensed. "No, you didn't!" he yelled back. Zucani kept running.

After a few minutes, Lavenda called out, "Turn left here!" Zucani turned, looking back at him. "Where are we going?" she asked. Lavenda ran to catch up. "My house," he answered. Zucani let him pass her, and he led the way.

They were silent as they ran, until Lavenda looked at Zucani and said, "We can walk now." They slowed down, Lavenda still in front of Zucani. "What were we running from?" Zucani asked. Lavenda stopped, looked around, then started walking again, turning down a small dirt path. "I think my parents will do a better job explaining than I will," he replied. "They understand it better than I do."

Zucani sighed. "Can you tell me anything?" she asked. Lavenda nodded. "I can tell you that, if we're caught, we are going to jail for a long, long time," he answered. Zucani looked down, her eyes looking at random things as she thought. "Good to know," she muttered. Lavenda grimaced. "Yeah, it is," he said.

The path was turned completely into mud by the rain, and so Zucani's boots kept sinking into the ground, earning Lavenda the pleasure of hearing her get frustrated. She would lag behind occasionally, and Lavenda would look back to see her attempting to pull her foot out of the mud and yelling insults at the ground. Lavenda would smile, and when Zucani looked up at him, he would quickly turn around, doing his best not to burst out laughing. After about ten minutes of this, Zucani grit her teeth and pulled her foot out of the ground for the last time.

"Screw this!" she yelled, then hovered off the ground. Lavenda, who had turned to look at her sudden outburst, stared at her. "Umm, Zucani?" he squeaked. Zucani's head shot up to look at him. "What?" she snapped. Lavenda pointed at her muddy boots, which were now off the ground, and said, "You're flying."

Zucani sighed. "Yes, I am," she started, "Now move before I push you down in the mud." Lavenda began walking, once again showing Zucani the way. They were quiet again, since they had no reason to talk, and Zucani was a lot calmer as she flew. After a few minutes, Lavenda laughed and began running forward.

He stood at the top of a small hill, waving for Zucani to hurry up and get over there. She flew a bit faster, and upon reaching him, hesitantly touched her feet to the ground again. Lavenda laughed once more, pointing down the hill to a small farm.

It it looked like a farm due to the many animals in pins, the fields that stretched out behind the house, and the stereotypical red barn that was to the right of the house. The house itself looked to be made of stone, looking old fashioned, but was kept in top shape. Zucani continued to look at it, then back to Lavenda, who was smiling ear to ear.

"This is it!" he said happily. "This is my home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Info<strong>

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Neolians are slightly stronger that humans, but not by much. Lavenda now has a power level of five, the same as baby Goku, but a Neolian's power maxes out at 20, which is weaker than Mr. Satan. Kind of a bummer, but I don't want to make them too strong. **

**I also wanted to tell people where I got Zucani's name. If you didn't know, it is a really bad pun of the vegetable zucchini. It's pronounced Zu-caw-nee. That was weird to type.**

**The ****Neolian's names will either be a slightly messed up version of a color, or a specific shade of one. (Ex: Lavenda=Lavender) Another example would be (and this is spoilerish) Canary=Canary yellow.**

**I also plan to change a few of the characters names, as I feel that they didn't fit the characters themselves. I'll explain who is who at the bottom of the next chapter.**

**Until then, please reveiw and tell me what you think of the story so far, or point out any mistakes you see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! Thanks to chares, Son of Whitebeard, and TheAlternateAvenger for the reviews!**

**Speech: "looks like this"**

**Flashbacks, dreams, or thoughts: _look like this_**

**Present-Day actions: Look like this**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, but I've been a bit busy. I won't make a whole lot of excuses, and instead get straight to the chapter.<strong>

** There is one thing I have to say though. You may notice that, on the new cover image, Zucani does not have a tail. The image was drawn by a person who was kind enough to just draw it. She drew what she believed Zucani to look like, and it looks great. Sadly, I hadn't noticed that Zucani didn't have her tail until after the drawing was finished and given to me. I don't want to ask her to draw a new one right away, and even if I did, it would be a long time before I would be able to get it from her. For now, just pretent that Zucani has a tail. While you're at it, start pretending that unicorns exist too. Who knows, maybe if you try hard enough, one will teleport to wherever you live from Scotland. (If you didn't get that, Google Scotland's national animal.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, any questions you may have could be answered at the bottom of the story in the info.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Zucani watched as Lavenda started running down the hill, going faster than he had when they were running a few minutes before. She didn't really know if she should've called him stupid for not running that fast when it seemed like they were in serious danger.

She was still deciding when he looked back at her, a goofy grin on his face. "Come on!" he shouted, a hint of laughter mixed in with his voice. "Or did you want to apologize to the mud?" Zucani grit her teeth. It may not have been the best thing to get on her nerves with, but it still stung that mud had been one of her worst opponents since she had begun training.

"Moron!" Zucani shouted back. Lavenda just smiled wide.

_Yep, going with stupid, _she thought.

She decided that she didn't want to go down the hill, the joke about the mud making her stubborn. She crossed her arms, almost sitting down before she remembered about the muddy ground.

Lavenda called for her again, a bit of pleading added to his words when he saw the look on Zucani's face, a frown on his own. "Please Zucani?" he begged. "You gotta get down here before Mom sees me." Confused, Zucani tilted her head to the side, looking slightly like a dog after it had listened to a high pitched sound. _His mom?_

Lavenda snapped his fingers, an idea forming in his mind, and spoke again. "There will be food," he sang. This got Zucani's attention.

At first, she didn't want to let him win. He had started it, making the comment about the mud. She would've gone inside easily if it hadn't been for that. It was his fault. Then, her stomach growled loudly, making her sigh.

"Fine," she said, and started walking down the hill, her arms still crossed. Lavenda smiled again. When Zucani reached the porch, he opened the door, went inside, and yelled, "I'm home!"

Almost immediately, three people suddenly burst into the room in front of the door. Zucani blinked, surprised by their sudden appearance. One, a woman with faded orange hair and eyes the color of caramel, put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Just look at you," she chided, gesturing to Lavenda's wet and muddy clothes and hair, "you leave for only five days as a clean little boy and come back a filthy mess!" Lavenda looked down at his shoes.

"I was only gone for four days," he mumbled. Zucani thought about it. Had it been four days or five? Or three? She hadn't really kept track. Everyday was just eat, train, and sleep, so she had never counted them as they went by. She hadn't really cared.

"It doesn't matter how long you were gone, Lavenda, what matters is that you came back a mess," the woman said. Zucani decided that this was Lavenda's mother.

Lavenda kept looking at his shoes, but then he looked up, his face serious. "It was them," he explained, "they found us." Lavenda's mother covered her mouth, her eyes showing shock and concern.

"What happened?" she questioned. "What did you do?" Lavenda turned to face Zucani, and the rest of his family looked at her too, seeming to notice her just then. "She happened," Lavenda answered.

Zucani had never been a shy person, but with everyone looking at her like she was an art exhibit, she was silent. Lavenda's mother walked over to her and squatted down.

"How did you end up here?" she asked. Pain flashed across Zucani's face, but then it was gone. Zucani did the best she could to come up with a simple story.

"My people usually start traveling when we are very young," she started, "and I left with a few other kids my age." Lavenda's mother nodded, but said nothing.

"I got separated though,"Zucani continued, "and when I landed here my pod was destroyed. Lavenda was nearby, and we ended up staying in a cave when it began to rain."

Lavenda's mother spoke then. "And then people found you in the cave?"

"Not exactly," Zucani answered. "Lavenda told me to start running before they saw us. They did chase us though." Lavenda's mother nodded.

"I think I know what happened after that," she said. "You and Lavenda ran here."

Zucani nodded. "Yeah."

Lavenda's mom nodded, then turned back to Lavenda. "I guess we should make a plan," she said.

Lavenda smiled. "Yep," he replied.

Zucani was quiet Lavenda walked in front of his family, who were all forming a straight line. He pointed to his mother, then began to introduce them one by one.

"This is my mother, Beige," he started, then he moved to a young girl with bright yellow hair and golden eyes. "This is Canary, my sister." Moving to a tall man with white hair and dark blue eyes he said, "and finally, this is my father, Blanca."

Zucani did her best to remember their names, then nodded. "Nice to meet you," she said.

And for once, it actually was.

* * *

><p><strong>Info<strong>

**Beige was originally called Pamkin, and she was actually a lot different. She was loud and sweet, like a stereotypical kind of country mom. Her eyes were green, if that mattered. **

**Blanca had the name Midnight before, named for his eyes. He never had much of a role in the story before, but I plan to change that. He never had much of a character either, and when he did have a role that was important, he acted extremely different than he had at other times. I hope to fix that too.**

**Canary has the same name as she did before, but now she just has different colored eyes. They used to be blue. I didn't want to change her much, but with what I made the Neolians into, she will actually change just a little. All of the characters will.**

**I am also trying to get Zucani to open up a little. I want her to form a slight bond with the family, and not just use them as a way to leave the planet. That's why she said "nice to meet you" and was pretty polite when she met them. She will still be a true Saiyan though by the time she gets off the planet. That was kind of a spoiler, but I didn't tell you much really.**


End file.
